


Soaked to the Skin

by marblecutprincess



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblecutprincess/pseuds/marblecutprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late and there was a storm was brewing outside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked to the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com October fanfic contest. It didn't win, but now I can publish it online :D Enjoy!

It was late and there was a storm was brewing outside, charging the atmosphere. The library had been closed for hours; I stayed behind to finish cataloging our recent acquisitions. Outside, lightening split the sky and the booming thunder reverberated through the empty aisles of the old library. The main lights flickered and sputtered but didn't go out, thankfully. I shivered and shuddered and pulled my sweater closer around me; it was as if someone had dragged an ice cold finger down my spine. There was something...spooky about being alone in the old library during a storm, and I was in a hurry to finish and get home. I picked up my tea from the circulation desk where I had abandoned it, and found it still pleasantly warm. I warmed my hands around the mug and breathed in the warmth; it comforted me, and tasted delicious   
        Coming around the circ desk to collect my bag and umbrella I noticed Margie, the day librarian, had left a book open. I picked it up and flipped through the pages; it was a book of mythology from around the world, left open on the the chapter about Norse gods. I smiled at the familiar stories and names from a class I took in high school, and chuckled to myself as I set it back on her desk. Margie was obsessed with princes, even the ones in old myths and legends, and was on a constant quest to find one of her own. Everyone in the library remembered her fit of tears the day Prince William married Kate, and any mention of it brings a cloud to her eye to this very day.    
        Tonight is looked like she was obsessed with one prince in particular, the handsome Loki of Jotunheim. I remembered stories of him from my high school mythology class, stories of his shape shifting abilities, his father the king of the Frost Giants, his silver tongue and how he could use it to destroy you, to bring you to your knees with one word. I'd had quite the crush on this fantasy prince in my schoolgirl days, a crush that was just as silly now as it had been then. I smiled and shook my head as I sat the book back on her desk and returned to my cup of tea. I took one last walk around the library, turning off lamps and clearing research desks, thinking back to those schoolgirl days.   
        Just as I was finishing up, there was a flash of lightening and crack of thunder that made me jump nearly out of my skin. I pulled the sweater around me once more, and just then there was a knock at the front door. It was late, and in the middle of a torrential down pour; who in the world needs to do research this bad? I asked myself. I slowly crept to the door, peeked around the ball-chain and dropped my mug, shattering it at my feet.   
        “No...no way. You're..you're..No. You can't be, you're not real!” I sputtered out, blinking in disbelief. Standing there getting soaked to the core and hair dripping in tendrils down his face was him. Loki; prince of  Asgard and Jotunheim in the flesh,  in the doorway of my library. I stared in disbelief, trying to process the scene in front of me.   
        “I assure you, I AM real, I am Loki of Asgard and if you'd stand by and let me in out of this infernal storm...” he began, gritting his teeth as one fat drop of water plopped down square on the bridge of his nose. He sucked in his breath sharply and clenched his jaw as a drop hit the back of his neck and rolled down into his collar.  I unfastened the chain lock to let him inside; he strode in effortlessly, water dripping from the tails of his...coat? his armor?- before coming to a halt in the center of the room.  I was too dumbstruck to do anything other than watch as he began removing his outer layer, water dripping and seeping into the carpet and hardwood floor, when suddenly his eyes were on mine. Slowly, deliberately he began removing his coat and chest plate, his eyes locked on mine. His undershirt clung to his skin, sticking to his muscle, tight around his arms.  He ran his long, dexterous fingers through his hair, pushing the tendrils from his forehead.  I shivered again and gasped, a deep blush rising to my cheeks.  He grinned, all his teeth showing like a predator toying with its prey and licked his lips as he sauntered towards me.   
        “Thank you ever so much for your kindness, pet. I seemed to have found myself stranded on Midgard with no idea where I am. Pray tell, where am I?” he murmured as he circled me, his eyes working me up and down, appraising me as if I were a prize to be won. I pulled my sweater around me tighter and and whispered, “Eastbourough, your highness.” I looked down at my feet, still in shock. I could feel the blush still hot on my face and the goose bumps rising up on my arms, my heart pounding in my ears, loud enough I'm sure he could hear.   
        Loki stepped closer, I could smell the rain still damp on his skin and in his hair, but I could not look up. His icy hands cupped my chin and lifted my gaze to meet his, making me shudder under his touch.  There was no way this was real; I was dreaming-I had to be dreaming- and yet here he was in front of me. He smiled again, toying with his prey, eyes lighting up as he looked me over. "Tell me, do these frigid fingers draw forth dark desires?" I blushed and stammered a half-hearted reply, too flustered to give him a proper answer. He dropped his hand and continued his survey of me, taking me in from all sides. His fingers had been ice cold, they left frost on my chin. I brushed the chill away, blinking, trying to regain my wits and a small ounce of grace.   
        “You, you must be freezing after standing out in that rain. Here, let me...let me light the fireplace. Please, have a seat,” I rushed, remembering my manners. He chuckled deeply as he watched me hurry behind the desk and fetch the key to the fireplace. He sat in one of the old leather armchairs, throwing his legs over one of the arms, raking his hair back again. He'd left his boots on and they were creating another puddle on the floor. He picked up a book from the side table and leafed through, eyeballing the illustrations and nodding approvingly before setting it back down.    
        I risked taking a long look at the man (no, the god, I reminded myself) in front of me. The sight of him made the breath catch in my chest and my heart beat race at impossible speeds. His hair was long and dark, just beginning to curl at the ends from being soaked. He was tall, I could tell when he walked around me, his legs long and muscular beneath the leather of his pants. They hugged and highlighted every inch of his frame, as my gaze traveled from ankle to thigh I caught myself staring at his slight bulge.  Cheeks burning and head rushing, I knelt in front of the grate, fumbling and struggling with the key before finally getting it in the slot. As I stood up, the fire roared to life in front of me, an orange glow filling the room and highlighting the blue tint of Loki's skin. I must have gasped and looked down; in an instance he was in front of me again, demanding, intimidating, pressing quite close.   
        “When you opened the door, you said that I couldn't be real. Well I assure you, pet, I am real. I am Loki, rightful king of Asgard...But it appears you already knew that, didn't you? Oh yes, I can read minds, and yours is quite fascinating,” he growled, the words vibrating deep in the pit of my stomach. His frigid fingers slid to my temple and I gasped, his other hand moving to silence me. “No no no darling, allow me,” he cooed as he removed his hand from my mouth, the frost crystals melting on my lips. I closed my eyes and relaxed against his icy hand as he scoured my mind.  I could feel his breath quicken as he probed my thoughts and memories, I heard him snicker and smirk with an, “Oh my, now isn't this interesting?”   
        He pulled his hand  away from my temple, stepping back. I opened my eyes and saw him swimming before me, the light from the fire throwing devilish shadows on his face. His fingers were no longer blue and freezing, they had become pale pink and warm. Looking down at his fingers, Loki grinned, stepping closer and dipping his head until his mouth was next to my ear. His arm began snaking its way around my waist, pulling me into his body until we were chest to chest. His free hand came back to my face, resting on my cheek as he watched it grow warm and pink, holding it in front of me to see.   
        “You said that I couldn't be real, and yet here I am, darling. I've looked into your mind, my dear,  and seen all there is to see. I know all of your secrets, every last one, every daydream, desire and passing fancy. I know what you want as well as you do. But you must say it. Name your desire, and it shall be yours.” he purred into my ear, pressing against me. I could feel the bulge in his pants growing as he held me firmly to him, I could see the blue tint to his skin being replaced with the pale pink of my own, his hands growing warmer by the moment as he brushed his hand across my lips.   
        “I don't understand...Why are you here? How did you get here? How did you...Oh please,” I moaned as he dipped his lips to my neck and began sucking and kissing on it, nibbling on my ear lobe. He really did know what I like, right down to the nibbling part. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself, and Loki came up for air, grinning like the Cheshire cat.   
        "Why am I here? Oh, my sweet girl, have you forgotten all the times you whispered and moaned my name, begging me to come, to touch you, to make you mine? I’ve been listening, my dear. And I’m here to make your wish come true. After reading your thoughts, little one, I know just what you need, and how.” His lips came crashing down upon mine just as a bolt of lightening spilt the sky outside. He kissed me hard, fast, pulling away and then diving back in, the hand on my back joining the other on my cheek, holding me still. Eyes blazing, Loki broke away and wiped his mouth with the back of one hand, the other grasping my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye.   
        “I know what you want, girl, and I'm prepared to give it to you. Just say the word, and it will be yours. I am a god after all, a benevolent god. All you have to do...is ask.” He dropped his hand from my chin and stepped backwards, into the glow of the fire. The shadows began playing on his face as he began to change. “What is there in these realms that I cannot be? If it,is a god you search for, here I am. But know that I can be anything you wish,” he promised. “ A mundane Midgardian. A king. A woman. A monster. A hero if you wish it. Simply say the word and it will be done.” Before my eyes, he metamorphosed from the wet shadow king before me to regal queen to boy next door. From an icy blue demon with snarling, gnashing teeth to the dashing hero from a fairytale I read as a child, and back again, Loki changed and changed until he was once again the king in the shadows. He retreated to the fire, turning his back to warm himself.  Sitting on the edge of the fireplace, he grew quiet and watched, waiting for me to make the next move.   
        Stepping towards him, I shrugged my sweater off, letting it fall to the floor at my heels. I crossed the room in three quick strides before I knew what I was going to do.  I'd grown brave and found the words he wanted me to say deep in the pit of my stomach. I stopped right in front of the soaking god, bent and reached out to pull his sly mouth to meet mine.    
        As thunder roared outside and rain drops pelted the walls, I kissed Loki just as hard as he'd kissed me, with just as much lust, just as much urgency. Standing up, he pulled me into his body, his erection now straining against the front of his pants, as he ground his mouth into mine. “I want you, your highness. I want this you, and I want you now,” I managed to moan in between our mouths crashing down like waves on each other. He continued his oral assault on my neck and collar bones, the lobes of my ears, my lower lips.   
         His hands worked their way into my hair, pulling my head back hard, his mouth bent low to my throat, licking and sucking and biting. Long, dexterous, fluid fingers twirled and grasped my hair, holding me in place, keeping me still. Soon his mouth was warm and pink like his hands and arms had become, his lips bright red and swollen. His hair fell into his eyes and I pushed it away, standing on tip-toes to reach his mouth, my hands sliding up his chest.  His own hands had begun to explore and roam across my body, stopping only to press me closer to him, to make me feel the hardening of his cock.   
        His cock was ready to burst from his pants, the bulge pressed against me and throbbing as I slid a hand down to the waistband of the leather. I stuck one finger inside, slowly, deliberately. I ran it along his stomach as he growled , grabbing my hands and holding them over my head.   
        “Do not tease me, pet, if you don't have every intention of pleasing your king. Tell me, are you going to please me tonight? Are you going to submit to me fully, pet, let me be the one in command? Let me give you a taste of your reward if you grant me your submission.” Loki held my arms over my head with one hand, the other hand busying itself unzipping my pants. He looked into my eyes, never breaking his gaze, as his own eyes flashed and glinted with desire.  He licked his lips and then began his attack.   
         He teased around my waist the way I'd teased him, going lower and lower with just one finger before flipping his hand and cupping my aching mound and threatening to dip his finger inside. I whimpered at his touch, the palm of his large hand rested directly on top of my clit, pressing into it gently, and then more firm, rocking back and forth. Moans and whimpers escaped my mouth; he dipped his head to silence them, or make them more intense, as his mouth collided with mine. My knees began to quiver and shake and the burning in the pit of my stomach peaked, moments away from climax.   
        He stopped. Loki removed his hand from panties, released my hands held over my head and stepped back. He watched the color flood to my cheeks and smirked. He watched and waited once more as I caught my breath and steadied myself. He sat in the leather chair as if it were a throne and eyed me as if I were his subject. If I wanted more of that, it seemed I was going to have to be; I was going to have to submit and give myself over to absolute pleasure. I wanted it, I wanted him, I wanted more. I knelt before him in the chair, bowing my head and waiting.  He sat up and stood before me, picking me up under the chin, grabbing my hand and bidding me to stand.   
        “Very good, little one, very good indeed. Give yourself over to your king, your Master, and all the pleasure in the Nine Realms shall be yours. Are you ready, little one? Are you ready to be mine, and mine alone?” I nodded, unable to speak. He dipped his head to mine once more to seal the deal and then began untying the leather laces of his pants. His nimble fingers made quick work of it, in no time his hard cock was free.  “Grasp it, girl, take it in your hand. You wanted it so bad and now it is yours. Please me,” he growled.    
        I knelt once more, taking his length in my hand and began to rub. The tip of his cock had already begun to glisten with pre-cum, and I flicked it off with the tip of my tongue. I tugged his pants down more and Loki chuckled, “Eager now, are we? Pace yourself, pet, for there is much, much more where that came from.” As his pants slid to his knees, he was right; there was much, much more of his cock than I'd anticipated. I ran a finger along the underside, from base to tip and felt him shudder in my hands. I gently grasped his testes, slowly massaging them as I kissed the tip of his cock. I began to lick and suck along his length as I continued to massage him, my other hand wrapping around his shaft slowly pumping and working him. His breath started coming in ragged gasps and harsh inhales sucked through his teeth, I stopped to look up at him. His head had fallen back and his eyes were closed, hands clenched into fists and his knuckles white from the strain. I sucked and pumped his cock more, picking up speed and moaning as it hit the back of my throat. His cock was gargantuan; long and thick, the vein on the underside throbbed in my mouth as I ran my tongue in swirls around it.  His legs began to quiver and buckle as he pulled out of my mouth and sat back in the chair.    
        Lightening cracked and thunder boomed outside as the storm picked up and continued its assault on the library. At some point the power had gone off, the only light was from the fire place still burning beside us.   
        “Darling, pet, that was exquisite. Let us not waste this, shall we? Stand up, now,” he said through clenched teeth, head tipped back and eyes still closed. I stood in front of him, waiting. When he finally opened his eyes, they blazed green and blue, his face flushed and no longer blue. Wherever I touched his skin, it became a pale pink like my own and warm to the touch. His mouth was still swollen as he licked his lips and patted the arm of the chair. “Come and sit a moment, pet, let your king regain his breath. Where, pray tell, did you learn to suck cock so well?” I blushed and looked down, unsure how to answer.   
        “I...I read it in a book once, your highness.” He laughed and then pulled me into his lap. I could feel his cock, still quite hard, through my jeans.  It pressed against my me, making me aware of just how aroused I really was, a sopping wet mess. I mewed, the burning in the pit of my stomach making itself known once more. Loki's hands and begun explore once again, lifting my hair from the back of my neck and kissing along my spine. He pushed me back onto the arm of the chair and stood up, pulling me with him.   
        “Now, pet, it's time to undress yourself. Take your clothes off for your king; I want to see what is mine, and only mine. Do it slowly, pet, let me enjoy the sight.” Standing before me, Loki watched as I inched the t-shirt up over my breasts, up and over my head and as I tossed it to the floor. My breasts bounced slightly as I moved, swaying as I bent to remove my shoes and pants. I slowly slid my pants down my ass and legs, to my ankles and stepped out of it. I moved to take off my bra and a hand shot out to stop me. “Allow me, little one. Let me reveal your body, let me take the bow off this delicious present.” His fingers made quick work of the clasps and he pushed the straps down with his other hand until my bra fell to the floor. His hands and mouth soon began to tease me, pinching and squeezing, sucking and licking and biting as I whimpered.   
        “Oh, please, more.” He began to lick and kiss even more, moving to suck on my neck and collarbones, his cock growing hard between us once more. Growing bold, I reached to stroke it once more and Loki jumped, looking as though he'd been stung. I stroked him, massaged his jewels and ground myself against him slowly, feeling the pre-cum slick up his tip once more. His mouth left my nipple, replaced by his dexterous fingers, and came crashing down on mine with fervor. He snaked his tongue into my mouth quickly, pulling out as I squeezed his jewels.   
        “Stand still, girl, stand absolutely still. You've been a good girl, let your king reward your obedience,” he murmured in my ear as he came up for air. Slowly he began kissing down my body as he slid to his knees. He nipped and bit all around my waistline, hands cupping my ass. His fingers found themselves in the waistband of my panties, and with one swift yank he pulled them to my ankles. Helping me step out of them, he threw them in the pile with the rest of my clothes. “Part your legs, pet, so that I may explore your most secret parts.” Loki pushed my legs apart and then began licking my clit, flicking his tongue against it as his fingers teased my pussy. He began slurping and sloshing and blowing on my clit as his fingers stretched me. They pumped and teased and spread me as his mouth worked my clit, making me shake and whimper. My hands locked on his hair, pulling as he fingered me harder and faster, with two fingers now. I moaned and whimpered and pleaded for more, for him not to stop, and he didn't. He did not relent until my pussy began to spasm around his fingers and and I gushed all over his tongue.    
        I stood there, panting and shaking as he rose from his knees, licking his lips. He put his fingers to my lips, still slick with my juices, and stuck them in my mouth. I licked and sucked his fingers just as I sucked his cock, still hard between us, pressing into my belly with need.   
        “Did you enjoy that, girl? Did you like that taste of what your king can do for you?”   
        “Yes, your highness. Thank you, yes,” I panted. He pulled me closer to him and I began to slide the shirt up his chest and over his head. His hair was still slightly damp, it clung to the back of his neck and shoulders, water beading up on his skin. His chest had grown warm against mine, his nipples hard, the breath rising and falling in his chest began trembling. I ran my hands up and down his muscular chest, to his nipples, and took them in my mouth one at a time. Soon, Loki began moaning as I licked and sucked and bit all over her chest and neck. His cock twitched between us, bumping against me as I took it in hand once more. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them over my head once more. “Enough of that, little one. It's time. Let your king fuck you, and you will know true pleasure.”    
        Loki sank to the floor, dragging me with him, until he lay flat on his back and I sat straddling him. “Come down upon me slowly, I want to enjoy the show.” I slid down onto his cock, slowly as he watched, his gargantuan member stretching and filling me, a mix of unfathomable pleasure tinged with delicious pain. I moaned softly as the tip brushed against my g-spot and kept going. One arm behind his head, Loki kept his eyes on me the whole time, watching as I began to bob up and down on his cock. Slowly at first, taking my time, then picking up speed. My breasts bounced against each other and he reached up to fondle them and stroke my nipples. I bounced and bobbed and moaned, the louder I moaned the wider his smile became. I could feel the burning in my stomach again, the divine tightening begging for release.   
        “Go ahead and cum, girl, it won't be the last time you do tonight. Climax for your king, climax all over your king's hard cock,” he cooed, thrusting up into me and nailing my g-spot and clit at the same time. I exploded in climax all over him, soaking his cock with my juices, gripping him with my spasms of lust. I fell forward landing on my elbows above him as his mouth rushed to meet mine. He attacked my mouth hard and fast and soon flipped me and had me pinned under him. His cock was still hard, pressing against my sore pussy, still sensitive from my orgasm. He kissed me harder and harder, hands roaming, pelvis grinding against me. Against my will I arched into him and moaned against his neck.   
        “Ready for more, pet? Can you handle more? I will bring you to the brink over and over again for pleasing your master so well. You've been such a good girl, pet, you've pleased me immensely. Please me once more, pet, let me fill you with my seed.” I nodded, pulling his mouth back to mine as he guided his throbbing cock back into me. He thrust once and his length filled me at once. Grabbing my hips he thrusted and pumped and fucked me hard. He fucked me into the floorboards as his mouth continued to assault mine, his tongue delving into my mouth as he thrusted. I arched against him again, bucking my hips as he slid a hand to my clit, working the nub with his thumb. He began thrusting harder and faster, grunting and groaning and sweating. I moaned against his mouth and bucked his hand and cock as I came again, the hardest I'd ever cum. I panted and writhed under him, whimpering has he continued to pound my sensitive pussy, twitching and clenching around him.  His hair fell into his eyes once more, making him look wild as he thrust one last time and filled me. His cock spasmed within me, shooting load after load of his cum. He groaned as he exploded, a deep growl that resonated within me.   
        Soon, he was still, perched over me on his elbows. He sank down onto me, spent, dripping and glistening with pearls of sweat. He lay his head on my chest as his cock grew soft and slipped out of me, his seed spilling onto the floor under my ass. Our heartbeats slowed to match each other as we lay still, listening to the rain fall on the roof above us, not talking. I stroked his back, softly, smoothly and watched as the final spots of his skin turned pink and warm, hot even.  My fingers tangled in his hair, twirling and twisting it as his breathing became deep and slow, the rise and fall of his back becoming  slower and slower. He fell asleep, pinning me under him, and soon I joined him in slumber, lulled by the slowing sounds of the storm outside.   
        When I woke the next morning, I was alone on the floor, a blanket thrown over me. I rose, wrapped the blanket around me and looked for him. I turned a corner and found Loki behind one of the stacks, head buried in a book, a devilish grin spreading across his face. Reaching out, he pulled me into his naked lap, tugging on the blanket and squeezing my chest, working my swollen nipples between his fingers. His cock began to grow, pressing against me as shift in his lap, twisting to face him.  His dipped his mouth below my ear and whispered, “It seems I've found that book that you liked so much, pet.  It's given me many ideas for how to pleasure you even more than I did last night. Tell me, little one, are you ready for round two?”


End file.
